1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachments for vehicle helmets and more particularly pertains to such attachments which provide rear view mirrors for such helmets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rear view mirrors for vehicle helmets is known in the prior art. More specifically, such devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing rear vision for the riders of motorcycles or the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Generally such devices have either been cumbersome and the cause of wind resistance or have lacked easy adjustment features. Typical of known devices of this type are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,462; 3,577,561; 3,804,495; and 4,651,357.
In this respect, the helmet mirror according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing adjustable rear view vision for motorcycle or similar helmet wearers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rear view mirrors which can be used on protective helmets. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.